The present invention relates to stacked microelectronic assemblies and methods of making such assemblies, and to components useful in such assemblies.
Semiconductor chips are commonly provided as individual, prepackaged units. Each individual chip typically is mounted in a package which, in turn, is mounted on a circuit panel such as a printed circuit board Numerous arrangements exist for providing multiple semiconductor chips into a package. Multi-chip packages often include chips mounted to a substrate in a face-down or flip-chip position or chips wire-bonded to the contacts of a substrate.
Despite the advances that have been made in multi-chip packages, there is still a need for improvements in order to minimize the size and improve the performance of such packages. These attributes of the present invention are achieved by the construction of the microelectronic assemblies as hereinafter described.